transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Galvatron
Tyrant King "My power is everything; defeat is absurd!" Galvatron is determined to lead the Decepticons to victory, crushing the Autobots and claiming Cybertron as his own. Powerful and cunning, with a volatile temper and insatiable ambitions. Equipped with a tremendously powerful fusion cannon which he can use in either mode. Also carries a laser that emits chemically-produced, direct-current electricity. Knowledge: Traitors (Everywhere), Psychology: Coercion, and Strategy: Decisive Battle Evil Reborn Galvatron used to be Megatron. No one really knows where Megatron came from. There are several theories including "he was a gladiator on ancient Cybertron," "one day he just showed up on a balcony with Ravage and Soundwave" and "he was built by the Constructicons after building the Constructicons himself in a TIME PARADOX. Megatron fought Quintessons for a long time. Then he had a disagreement with the Autobots and fought Autobots for a long, long time. They tried to get away in their spaceship, the Ark, and he followed the Ark to Earth in his spaceship, the Nemesis. He boarded the Ark just before it crashed and was knocked unconscious for a very long time. Eventually seismic activity caused the Ark to revive one of the Decepticons, who revived the other Decepticons. They set out to conquer the Earth, which would have been a snap with all the Autobots comatose in the Ark. Starscream then ruined everything by shooting the Ark and causing an Autobot to be revived. If Megatron had known that Starscream was the reason for the whole war after that point he would probably have killed him a lot earlier. Megatron fought Autobots for another long time although not as long as the previous time. Eventually he discovered that if the Decepticons just set their lasers from "knock over" to "kill" they could win the war in one big (two hour long) fight. Megatron instructed all the Decepticons to do so and even Scavenger was able to kill Prowl in one hit! Megatron was even finally able to kill Optimus Prime thanks to Hot Rod getting in the way of Prime's shot at the last moment. Everything was going terrific until Starscream ruined everything again by pitching Megatron, who was injured in the fight, out into space. Unicron, a huge fat planet-sized Transformer with godlike powers who sounded like Orson Wells, found Megatron and some dead Seekers and Insecticons and rebuilt Megatron's body, making him faster, stronger, better! Unicron had the technology! Unicron also brought the dead guys back to life as Scourge, Cyclonus, some Sweeps, and Armada, who was just like Cyclonus except that he was forgotten about right away and never seen again. Unicron renamed Megatron to Galvatron. Galvatron made sure to kill Starscream first thing upon getting back to base, then went on a rampage. He almost had everything under control except that Unicron kept giving him these terrible headaches, and the stupid Autobot Matrix of Leadership wouldn't open no matter how hard he pulled on it (he didn't know to put his fingers in the finger-holes). Unfortunately it would open for Hot Rod, who was transformed into a bigger, older version of himself, Rodimus Prime. Rodimus pitched Galvatron back out into space and destroyed Unicron with the power of rock & roll. Galvatron hates Hot Rod so much. During the Decepticon Civil War in 2029, Galvatron was put back into the body of Megatron for some reason*, while a splinter faction of Decepticons was led by an insane clone of Galvatron. Megatron-Galvatron then apparently killed Galvatron-Galvatron, and went back to being Galvatron-Galvatron-Galvatron. None of it made much sense at all, which is something that an enigmatic consortium of esoteric Decepticons -- including Thunderwing and the reclusive Jhiaxus -- exploited. Using the mysterious, teleporting Armada to kidnap Galvatron, his identity was switched with that of his insane clone, and it was the insane clone who emerged victorious. Galvatron's mad doppelganger ruled the Decepticons for a year, becoming progressively more and more unhinged, which no one seemed to pay much attention to. Eventually, in September 2030, the real Galvatron broke free, killed Armada, and took back leadership of the Decepticons once and for all. Unfortunately, the "true" Galvatron is also something of a raving maniac, so anyone who was going to celebrate the change of leadership was going to be a little disappointed. The paradigm shift would occur when Galvatron, mad with a scheme to move Cybertron, was thrown into the heart of the planet's engine -- shattering a lense of power. The shattered lense teleported Galvatron to an unknown location in space. Just what happened in the following week is a mystery and Galvatron to this day will not speak of it. Returning in a blaze of glory, Galvatron seemed to revert back to his more collected (Nimoy) self prior to being permanently traumatized by the power of Rodimus' Rock & Roll. * '''Several Transformers had their bodies transferred to an alternate dimension and their minds imprisoned in human bodies during the Human Nature TP. This included Galvatron. The Decepticons were trying to find a way to restore Galvatron to a proper Decepticon body, so they settled for transferring his mind to an Avatar shell, as Avatar looks almost exactly like Megatron and, well, that's the next best thing. Memorandum * Although Galvatron remembers being Megatron he's not quite the same guy. His voice actor is different, for one thing. He's also much more prone to cannon people who get out of line. The whole Starscream thing for example. * Galvatron is pretty decent to the Decepticons, most of the time. He just has a tendency to '''SUDDEN VIOLENCE if you get on his bad side. It's a big side and easy to get on. * Even though he's glad that Optimus is dead, Galvatron still hates Hot Rod (now Rodimus). He wanted to kill Optimus in single combat and now everyone's going "well, Megatron could never have killed Optimus, it was really all Hot Rod's fault," which steams Galvatron something awful. What's worse, he can't go back and re-kill Optimus just to prove the point because Optimus has insisted on staying dead this time. * Galvatron's fusion cannon is so powerful that if he turns it up to full blast, he can destroy just about anything with it. For some reason he doesn't just do this to Rodimus. No one knows why not. * Sometimes Galvatron just feels like slapping a bitch (read: Sweep). * Galvatron has always loved ridiculous superweapons. This is why he gets along so well with Scrapper (that and also he may have created/been created by Scrapper, see above TIME PARADOX). * Galvatron prefers Cyclonus to all other means of transportation. * Galvatron hates the Combaticons. Obituaries *'Armada - '''Mysterious Decepticon doppelganger of Cyclonus, believed to be the Unicronization of Skywarp - Kidnapped Galvatron and switched him with an insane duplicate who ruled the Decepticons for a year. Cannoned in two during the real Galvatron's escape. *'Adjudicanis - Quintesson, Five-Face Master - Invaded Cybertron with drone army surging up from underground while the majority of the Autobots and Decepticons were on Monacus for the 2019 Olympics. Required to enter a plea of guilt or innocence when Galvatron got back and found him. Pled innocence. Immolated. *Brawn* - Autobot, Land Rover - Wrong place, wrong time. Cored like an apple. *Briar, Michael - Human, EDC General - Attacked a supply depot in the frozen wastes of Eastern Siberia where Galvatron was visiting without any of his more powerful troops in tow. Exo-suit cannoned open, then mortally wounded by Galvatron's morningstar. Succumbed immediately after carrying Spike Witwicky to safety. *Cross, Franklin (aka Compton Xabat) - Human, EDC General - Attempted to destroy Cybertron with a superweapon of his own design, but Triggerhappy helpfully held onto him so Galvatron could mortally wound him. *'Cinderblock - '''Decepticon, A-10 Warthog - Stole medical supplies for personal use in defiance of the Constructicons, drew a weapon on Galvatron when confronted. Galvatron cannoned him, then ordered that he be stabilized. Instructed his immediate supervisor, Fusillade, to select a firing squad. The following morning Cinderblock was taken out behind the chemical sheds and shot. *'Deadfall - 'Decepticon, Sweep - Suffered from robo-narcolepsy. Fell asleep at extremely inopportune times. Eventually fell asleep in battle. Not so much executed as simply left on the field after the battle was over and allowed to die. *'Galvatron - 'Decepticon, Decepticon Leader - An insane clone of himself who led the Decepticons for a year. Cannoned right in the freaking face. *'Garrotte - '''Decepticon, Sweep - Galvatron ordered him torn apart by Scourge. No one seems to remember why. *Hi-Q - Stepped on and ground under Galvatron's heel. *Ironhide* - Autobot, Van - Suffered from a sassy mouth. Head exploded. *'Jetwash - '''Decepticon, Seeker - Generally disloyal, harbored desires to change sides. Guilty of fraternization with the Junkion Pak-Gor and Autobot Crescendo, and releasing an Autobot prisoner from Darkmount. Cannoned. Jetwash's body was later salvaged by Pak-Gor and rebuilt in (extremely flimsy) disguise as "Incognito." Incognito attempted to defect to the Autobots, who didn't want him. Survived for a while as a neutral. Eventually was caught. Cannoned more thoroughly this time. *'Mindbomb - '''Decepticon Medic - Perished by being blown apart by Galvatron for treasonous actions. '''Noteworthy for being the first OC on the MUSH to suffer this particular fate. *'Primanoctus - 'Quintesson leader and member of the Council of Five - Attempted to destroy Cybertron and enslave the Transformers. After tearing off Galvatron's face and temporarily paralyzing his systems, was in turn defaced and Galvcannoned into oblivion. *'Rattlecage - '''Decepticon, Seeker - Attempted sabotage of the Galactic Olympics on Cybertron. Pulverized. *'Rupture - Decepticon, Seeker - Fraternization with the enemy. Dee-Kal again. Incinerated. *'''Starfire - '''Decepticon, Seeker - Sided with Shockwave when Shockwave attempted to undermine Galvatron's authority. More importantly, insisted on calling people "sirrah." Blasted to pieces. *Starscream - Decepticon, Seeker - Threw Megatron out an airlock in hopes that he might die. Made a bad judgement call. Disintegrated. *'''Starscream, Holographic - '''Ex-Decepticon, Embodied Ghost - Somehow a training hologram of Starscream became solid enough to affect its surroundings, possessing mass, intellect, the ability to produce sound, every weapon one could possibly think of, and combat stats of 140 or more. Galvatron was not amused. Dissipated. *Overlord - Decapitated via cannoning. Reduced to a laser core. Galvatron doesn't tolerate temper tantrums. (*'''as Megatron) Mortem Porticus 19_Galvatron_3.jpg|To infinity, and beyond! 200px-BigBroadcast_Galvatron_with_static.jpg|Your lack of faith irritates me. 275px-Henkei8_enter_galvatron.jpg|The stuff of Autobot nightmares! 437809_640.jpg|Sayonara, sucker! G1-galvatron-tftm-incyclonus,earth.png|Ride in style! tftm0382.jpg|The future's so bright, I gotta wear a constant look of dissatisfaction. 2731240-galvatron.jpg|Old school. 400px-Tftm1986c.jpg|We can rebuild him. We have the technology. 20080209102457!G1_Galvatron_toy.jpg|Destroying children's expectations since 1986. HOW EVIL 35.jpg|But Mooooooom I dun wanna go home! Galvatron_-_in_Marvel_Comics.jpg|You are not worthy. GALVATRON_Transformers_Series_by_Thuddleston.jpg|I am power incarnate! Galvatron12.jpg|And I would've gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for that meddling winnebago! tf_rid__30_cover_colors_by_khaamar-d7o3ea1.jpg|Some one is going to have a bad day. Galvatron 106.jpg|HATE TheTransformersTheMoviemkv_snapshot_010738_20130424_201017.jpg|KRAGLE-D! MakotoOno.jpg|Galvatron is Megatron's nightmare. Isn't /that/ a scary thought? galvatron_colors_done_low_res_by_bdixonarts-d66i414.jpg|Baptised by fire. Transformers_Zombies_by_dyemooch.jpg|Dreams really /DO/ come true! target9.jpg|I HATE JAZZ MUSIC! edb880ae9e34dcf5bb60e07dd455c52a-d3022d0.png|Still crazy! TimeWars-frakamm.jpg|Wreck and rule THIS! hqdefault.jpg|Not amused. IDW_Galvatron_redesign_by_Guidoarts.jpg|The original Dark Spark. Galvatrong1.jpg|Cray cray. Galvatron_by_Livio27.jpg|Come at me, bro. Galvatron_by_KidKalig.jpg|Your pain amuses me. Crazy_Galvatron_is_Crazy_by_DeathWind13.png|Trey cray! r_galvatron095.jpg|Glitch, please. r_kreon-galvatron-082.jpg|TYRANT KING galv4.jpg|KNEEL BEFORE ZO-er, GALVATRON! Galvatron2vsmegatron.jpg|Impostor! maxresdefault.jpg|Unicron is really just a huge, sentient Pokeball. :< Henkei9_galvatron_fires.jpg|Heeeeeeeeeeeere's GALVY! 129564326217.png|Not a word, Cyclonus! Cohorts Newest to Oldest: * Jul 2014 - Present: Altitron * Oct 2013: Astracius * Fall 2012: Ed again * Apr/May 2011: Contagion * Oct 2010: Jude (Review 1, Review 2) * Sep 2009: TPWave AKA Americon * Aug 2008: Sensational AKA Cliffjumper (Review 1) * Jan 2008: Ed AKA Blitzwing (Review 1, Review 2) * Jan 2008: Durango AKA Durango * Jan 2007: Sean AKA Geist AKA Gabriel Henshaw * Oct 2006: Dan AKA Breakneck * Feb 2006: Arachnae again * Oct 2003: Brent AKA Red Alert AKA Scourge again * Mar 2003: Mandible * Oct 2002: Arachnae * Jan 2002: Blaze AKA Astropiticus * May 2001: Shaun White AKA Overpass again * Apr 2000: Cope AKA Skirmish * Jun 1999: Shaun White AKA Overpass * Jan 1999: Shaun Wolf (SSP) again * Sep 1998: Wayne AKA Probos * Jan 1998: Shaun Wolf AKA Shaun Sans Pants * Mar 1997: Jeff AKA Flak again * Jan 1997: Brent (the one with the OOC character named Brent) * May 1995: Jeff AKA Flak ImageSize = width:850 height:400 PlotArea = left:110 bottom:120 top:0 right:30 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1995 till:02/01/2015 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Colors = id:jeff value:rgb(0.68,0.20,0.58) id:brent value:rgb(0.66,0.19,0.58) id:SSP value:rgb(0.64,0.18,0.58) id:wayne value:rgb(0.62,0.17,0.58) id:shaun value:rgb(0.6,0.16,0.58) id:cope value:rgb(0.58,0.15,0.58) id:blaze value:rgb(0.56,0.14,0.58) id:arachnae value:rgb(0.54,0.13,0.58) id:mandible value:rgb(0.52,0.12,0.58) id:brentalert value:rgb(0.5,0.11,0.58) id:dan value:rgb(0.48,0.10,0.58) id:sean value:rgb(0.46,0.09,0.58) id:durango value:rgb(0.44,0.08,0.58) id:ed value:rgb(0.42,0.07,0.58) id:sensational value:rgb(0.4,0.06,0.58) id:americon value:rgb(0.38,0.05,0.58) id:jude value:rgb(0.36,0.04,0.58) id:contagion value:rgb(0.34,0.03,0.58) id:next2 value:rgb(0.32,0.01,0.58) id:next3 value:rgb(0.30,0.01,0.58) id:astracius value:rgb(0.31,0.02,0.59) id:altitron value:rgb(0.32,0.03,0.60) #Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:2 ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:1995 ScaleMinor = unit:month increment:1 start:1995 BarData = bar:Jeff text:Jeff bar:Brent text:Brent bar:SSP text:SSP bar:Wayne text:Wayne bar:Shaun text:Shaun bar:Cope text:Cope bar:Blaze text:Blaze bar:Arachnae text:Arachnae bar:Mandible text:Mandible bar:BrentAlert text:BrentAlert bar:Dan text:Dan bar:Sean text:Sean bar:Durango text:Durango bar:Ed text:Ed bar:Sensational text:Sensational bar:Americon text:Americon bar:Jude text:Jude bar:Contagion text:Contagion bar:Astracius text:Astracius bar:Altitron text: Altitron PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Jeff from:05/01/1995 till:01/01/1997 color:jeff bar:Brent from:01/01/1997 till:03/01/1997 color:brent bar:Jeff from:03/01/1997 till:01/01/1998 color:jeff bar:SSP from:01/01/1998 till:09/01/1998 color:SSP bar:Wayne from:09/01/1998 till:01/01/1999 color:wayne bar:SSP from:01/01/1999 till:06/01/1999 color:SSP bar:Shaun from:06/01/1999 till:04/01/2000 color:shaun bar:Cope from:04/01/2000 till:05/01/2001 color:cope bar:Shaun from:05/01/2001 till:01/01/2002 color:shaun bar:Blaze from:01/01/2002 till:10/01/2002 color:blaze bar:Arachnae from:10/01/2002 till:03/01/2003 color:arachnae bar:Mandible from:03/01/2003 till:10/01/2003 color:mandible bar:BrentAlert from:10/01/2003 till:02/01/2006 color:brentalert bar:Arachnae from:02/01/2006 till:10/01/2006 color:arachnae bar:Dan from:10/01/2006 till:01/01/2007 color:dan bar:Sean from:01/01/2007 till:12/01/2007 color:sean bar:Durango from:12/01/2007 till:01/01/2008 color:durango bar:Ed from:01/01/2008 till:08/01/2008 color:ed bar:Sensational from:08/01/2008 till:09/01/2009 color:sensational bar:Americon from:09/01/2009 till:10/01/2010 color:americon bar:Jude from:10/01/2010 till:04/01/2011 color:jude bar:Contagion from:04/01/2011 till:07/01/2011 color:contagion bar:Ed from:09/01/2012 till:11/30/2012 color:ed bar:Astracius from:09/01/2013 till:11/30/2013 color:astracius bar:Altitron from: 07/02/2014 till:end color:altitron See Also * Megatron's Kreativity Korner!